


This is Where You Belong

by ExactlyAsItIs



Series: Haikyuu Guilds [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExactlyAsItIs/pseuds/ExactlyAsItIs
Summary: Every team is a guild and every guild will have their own problems to face. From Spellcasters to familiars to demons, every guild has their own balance to up hold both inside and out.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu Guilds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627732
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	This is Where You Belong

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fantasy AU I thought of a while ago but never did anything with. This may be rather long but I'm excited to see what the future has in store. The plan is to have every team be their own section which should make things easier to digest in smaller chunks. Thank you for reading and let's see where this goes!

Time was ticking for the guild. Anymore losses and they would get shut down. That’s what their advisers said. That’s what their ledgers said. That’s what the dissuaded look in the eyes of the other guild members said. That’s what both his head and heart said. But that’s not what he’ll let happen. The spellcaster looks over the balcony to his brethren. He knew more than anyone how much work their guild put in to win a challenge but they still haven’t won a profitable match in years. Any challenge they met was far below their debt or barely enough to break even, if they won at all. At the rate they’re going the guild would probably fall apart within a handful of moons. Each member of the guild viewed each other as family and there was no way they were going to disband, not when they still have so much left to accomplish.  


Sugawara sighed and hunched over the table, laying flat on its face. He was the lone spellcaster in the guild, not that that’s uncommon per se, but he’s only just strong enough to create some semblance of order within the guild. The hierarchy of the guild was hazy at best, none willing to assert dominance over the others, which acts as a double-edged sword to the guild. Their strong familial bond doesn’t make them any less uncoordinated, however, and their advisor is too naive in strategy to help them accordingly. Suga reached a hand to fiddle with his bangs then realized they were sticking up from being raked through so many times. An amused snort left his nose as he worked to fix his hair and chuckled when he felt another pair of hands reach to help him. 

“What has you so stressed, Spellcaster?” the soothing baritone made him smirk and he looked up to the guild’s leader and his closest familiar.

“You know I want to stay optimistic but….”  
“Reality got in the way?” Suga couldn’t help but lean into the hand massaging his scalp and felt the tension slowly leave his body. The bond between a spellcaster and a familiar meant they shared emotions over their connection and was no doubt relaxing them both.

“I’m sorry, Daichi, but I can’t help but worry.” Suga reluctantly removed the hand from his head and sat up. “We barely have the funds to keep Karasuno afloat as is. We need to start making a profit or else we’ll disband.” 

Daichi leaned forward as Suga leaned his head back on his familiar’s chest. Daichi rubbed a strand of Suga’s hair between his thumb and index finger watching the candle light reflect in the silver.

“...I know.” The reply was so low Suga felt it more than heard it. “Our guild is strong, we just need direction. And some new blood won’t hurt.” Daichi couldn’t help but chuckle at Suga’s thought across their connection. “Of course, one of them would be a Spellcaster. We can’t have you overwhelmed...now...”

Daichi’s voice drifted off as the pair watched the doors to the guild open. All members were accounted for and there were no challenges scheduled anytime soon. The dull yet ornate double doors opened with slight resistance yet great confidence. A young man in a tattered navy cloak walked in with his head held high yet his face blank. His cloak’s ruined hem brushed the top of chestnut knee high boots, the undone buckles clinking gently with each step. The cream fur lining his fallen hood and chains along his chest shows he is from a reputable village while the design on his cloak showed he was a Spellcaster. Suga shot up from his seat and leaned over the balcony, grip tight on the railing as he theorycrafted how Karasuno would benefit from such a powerful person. His eyes widened as he felt other strong emotions along his various shared connections and raced to the common room to help de escalate the upcoming confrontation.

  


A monstrous duo confronts the incomer, faces twisted in scowls and malice dripping from bared teeth. The taller of the two takes a wide gait, combat boots stomping along the groaning woodboards. The pouches on the harnesses around his legs swayed heavily with each stride while the straps around his chest and middle struggled to keep his arsenal of weapons on his back. His much shorter companion seems to almost stalk with how low he was to the ground, long gnarling claws almost raking the floor. Though his stance was hunched and low, there was no question to the power he held as any indication to the arcing horns on his forehead would hold.

  
The duo stood before the Spellcaster, neither party moving as the tension became palpable in the gathering room. The taller warrior tilted his head back, sneering down his nose to the newcomer while the small demon at his feet looked up with slitted irises. The Caster looked between the two then to the other equally still guild members who gathered to watch. All wore matching darkest black with various differences in their mercenary garb. The newcomer notices Sugawara and the already tense waves take on a more menacing read. Suga gasps, the intensity catching him off guard, accidentally tapping into his connections. He instantly regrets his loose grip as the duo’s malice flares across the waves.

“Just what the hell do you think you’re doin’?” the taller one’s low growl reverberated through the room.

Sugawara and Daichi were nearly overcome by the malice surrounding them or, at least, they would be if they weren’t used to the intensity, and rush to the stand off.

“Hey hey hey!” Suga pulls on their shared connections and forcibly calms the duo just enough for them to back off. He shoots a warning glance to the duo and bows to Kageyama. “Sorry for the rude welcome! Tanaka and Nishinoya are just, uh, very passionate about the guild and only want the best fit, you know? I’m Sugawara and I regret to inform you that you won’t replace me as head Spellcaster.” Suga kept his words sweet but made sure to add a layer of venom. His cheerful smile widened at Kageyama’s twisted face as he shuddered at the declaration. “It will be fun to work together!”  
Kageyama bared his teeth and lowered his stance as though he was about to charge, bangs shading his eyes and a dark blue aura gently wafts around him. “I wasn’t asking.”

Daichi, Nishinoya, and Tanaka take up positions around the Spellcaster while three others take a wide berth around Kageyama. Daichi, the closest to the Caster, takes a step in front of him but with enough space to not block his view. The familiar wasn’t much taller than the Caster but his wide shoulders and the size of his arms and thighs proved his lethality. Dark brown eyes gave no emotion nor did the constant opening and closing of his fists. The metal feathers of his shoulder guards clinked gently as he flexed as did the leather of his shirt which also betrayed his strong build. Kageyama looked like he was contemplating to attack but this one familiar could prove to be a problem, let alone an entire guild. After a tense few seconds, the aura around Kageyama went away and he straightened his stance with his head still bowed. Suga and the others didn’t know what conflict was plaguing him but it was enough to knock some sense into the young mage.

“I’m...sorry.” Shock strummed the waves in the room, aggressively changing the tone in the room. “I came here to join this guild not fight with it. Please...accept my apology and let me join!”

For a long while the guild was silent and Kageyama’s uneasiness grew. His teeth were clenched so tightly it almost hurt. 

“Of course we’ll let you in!” All eyes snapped to the smiling silver haired mage. Sugawara’s expression softened yet Kageyama couldn’t help but to brace himself. “Though your attitude will need to change if you plan to stay here.” Daichi shot a quick glance to Sugawara and the mage shooed him away, mostly in response to a message over their connection and a mischievous glint appeared in the mage’s eye. “No matter how long it takes, you’ll adapt to our little family in time and learn to overwhelm enemies with that intimidation of yours. For now, I can full heartedly say: Welcome to Guild Karasuno!”

  


Kageyama followed the fellow mage at the prompted head tilt and held his head high as he passed the sneering Tanaka and Nishinoya. Daichi brought up the rear to the three man party as they silently passed through the cozy common room. The feather like patterns on Sugawara’s black robe glinted as they passed each candle in the dark hall and he could feel Kageyama’s stare. 

Kageyama looked around at Sugawara’s sudden laughing and Daichi’s snort. 

“You think my cloak is strange, huh?” Suga laughed again when he suddening felt Kageyama’s emotions struggle to right themselves. “Despite being the lead Spellcaster here, I’m not very inept in magecraft.” 

Sugawara looked at the young mage over his shoulder and spread his arms wide. Even at this height, the end of the sleeves hung to his thighs. 

“I wanted long sleeves so that opponents couldn’t tell exactly where my spells would go and I kept it backless so that it doesn’t catch on foliage. Originally, Karasuno is a guild built on stealth, where we sneak up on the enemy so that our moves can’t be read. The length of the sleeves make things a bit difficult-”  
“A bit?” an amused Daichi raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.  
“-buuuut, they get the job done. A little too well, that is.” the two cringe at the thought. “Most of the time opponents go for me first so that the other’s support is cut off and then things... go downhill from there, to say the least.”

The trio stopped before a pair of old wooden doors whose black facade seemed to draw in the shadows of the dark hall, making the candles glow brighter. Sugawara turns, the ankle length sleeves swing softly as he brings his covered hands up to rest on his hips.

“Only guild members are allowed beyond these doors, Kageyama.” the young mage stared at him, face blank but body tense. This boy was indeed quite talented since Suga couldn’t get a proper read on his waves, as much as his body language told a different story. “We need people who can cooperate with the collective and not try to focus solely on themselves. Being in a guild isn’t a means to compete with each other but to work together. I can tell that Karasuno is your last hope, right?” Suga’s smile dropped a bit at his surprised look. “You went to every guild in the area and tried to force your way in, right? Luckily for you, we could use some help.” Suga’s glare sharpened and the shadows around him seemed to deepen. “We’ll give you a chance but the moment you start becoming a liability you’ll be left to fend for yourself.”

  


Waves of unease and trust were steadily flowing from Daichi and Suga met his eye. Daichi can’t really be mad the mage was making such a big decision on his behalf though the flexing of his fists showed his nerves. Suga sent soothing waves which his familiar gladly accepted. Though he was uneasy, there was an overwhelming trust in their bond and he was all for whatever decisions Suga made. Neither reacted to the almost unnoticeable tap on their bond nor the fact that Kageyama was eavesdropping. It’s not like he could understand their wordless message anyways. The pair focus back on the young mage.

“Now then, Kageyama.” Daichi addresses the mage for the first time, taking up his spot next to his Spellcaster. “Will you join our guild as a Spellcaster?”

Though he stood above the older pair, Kageyama still held his head up and squared his shoulders.  
“Yes!”

The pair looked at each other, matching grins before turning back to Kageyama.

“Well, then. Let’s get the paperwork started, shall we?”


End file.
